The invention relates to a shaving apparatus comprising a housing, at least one shaving unit, and a trimmer, which is movable relative to the housing between an operational position and a rest position by means of a push-button, a spring being arranged between a trimmer frame and the housing.
Such a shaving apparatus is known, for example, from Japanese Utility-Model Application 50-44307. This known construction employs a separate push-button which can be latched in two positions by means of a triangular resilient element and a slide member.